


Sleepless

by Death of Persephone (LunaCycle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCycle/pseuds/Death%20of%20Persephone
Summary: It had been an almost unbearably warm summer-night. So Carver decided to take a little night stroll to cool off his feverishly warm skin, when he suddenly heard strange noises comming from inside the barn. More curious than what was probably good for him Carver desided to take a look and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.Inside was their farmhand laying on a haystack, naked as the Maker had created him. His legs were spread wide open and lifted up in the air, in between them stood no other than his brother. His brother's upper body was naked and his breeches were unlaced, hanging low around his knees.A familiar heat started pooling in Carver's groin and he felt himself beginning to stiffen in his breeches against his will. It was his brother for Maker’s sake. He should look away. Make a run for it. Do anything but spy on his older brother having sex with the farmhand. By Andraste’s knickers, what had he gotten himself into now?





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction and my first sort of lemon. Also English is not my native language and I would be eternally grateful if someone wanted to beta-read this since my grasp on grammar and especially the tenses is far from perfect. Keeping that in mind please bear with me.  
> This story was inspired by "Keep it in the Closet" by un-shit-yourself (fenix_down) which is an amazing and wonderfully depraved story that you should totally check out ;).
> 
> That being said please read the tags and consider that your only warning. This story contains incest between two brothers. If that is your thing, go ahead, if not, please spare yourself the pain and look elsewhere. Thanks and have fun reading.

As long as Carver could remember he had been jealous of his siblings.  
Bethany, because she was a girl. Mother had always wanted a girl and she was so happy, that she had twins and one of them was a little baby-girl. That was the reason, why Bethany got all the attention from their mother, which Carver had always craved. He still loved his twin-sister dearly, but it was sometimes hard for him, to see the adoration in his mother’s eyes, when she looked at Beth. Her face always seemed to lit up, when Bethany was in the same room. The same thing could be said for their father, but for a different reason. He began to show that he favored Bethany over Carver, when she had shown the first signs of magic. 

But the adoration both his parents showed for his sister was nothing compared to the blatant favoritism for his older brother Valerian. Valerian, who performed his first piece of magic, when he was still five, who was taller, more charismatic, stronger, more handsome and a better person than any other mere human could ever hope to be or so his parents liked to believe.  
Valerian had always gotten everything he had wanted. Everything Carver only could dream of. He was the best son and brother anyone could hope for: strong, considerate, talented and dedicated Valerian. He was – Maker be damned – perfect in every way possible and Carver had hated him for it with a passion since a very young age. 

Whereas Bethany looked up to Valerian and almost worshipped him, he just couldn’t get over his resentment and his jealousy. Especially seeing as Valerian hadn’t given his little brother nearly as much attention as their sister. Wasn’t he worth his time because he wasn’t a mage like he and Bethany and their father? Was he less because of that? The nagging feeling of inadequacy that had tormented the younger Hakwe since his early childhood had gotten unbearable, when Valerian also had started to distance himself from his younger brother when Carver had hit puberty.  
He had been convinced that the shift in his brother’s affection from both of them to almost solely Bethany had been caused by Carver’s lack of any magical talent. So the young boy had grown more and more bitter, resentful and jealous, until he had developed a deep rooted hatred for Valerian. His jealousy and resentment had kept festering, until it had morphed into a strange obsession with everything that concerned his older brother: his brother's good looks, his build (why was his brother so well muscled though he had never swung a sword? It wasn't fair), his sarcastic humour (he thought he was so damn funny) his kind-hearted nature (sometimes it was almost sickening), his protective behavior towards Bethany, but also towards Carver, even so he loathed to admit it, his magical talent, his popularity with both boys and girls (it was unfathomable to Carver how almost every girl seemingly wanted to get into his brother's breeches), his various flings, the way he smiled, the way he always mussed up is hair (and the girls actually swooned when he did so...stupid cows), the way he walked (always with that annoying swagger) and so on. The list was endless. All those thing, even small details like the way he always chewed on his bottom-lip, when he was nervous, drove Carver crazy. He hated Valerian. He hated how perfect he was, how charming, how handsome...it was infuriating and his resentment and obsession just grew more and more with every new day. And while Carver was consumed by the feeling of inadequacy and worthlessness that came along with the growing obsession with his older brother, Valerian seemed to distance himself from Carver, fueling his anger even more. He wanted his attention, wanted to proof to him that he was better, that he didn't need him, that he was also worthy... Worthy of what? Carver didn't even know anymore why he hated his brother in the first place, why he distancing himself from him felt so painful, why he was so obsessed with everything his brother did. This feeling was infuriating and unexplainable. It made him feel weak and out of control and he resented Valerian all the more for making him feel that way. This emotional storm of anger mixed with a strange longing for his brother's attention had brewed since puberty and had steadily grown over the last few years, until it haf somewhat dulled and Carver had almost started to just dislike his brother again like he had before, but nothing could have prepared him for the time, when he had accidently caught his big brother in the midst of one of his many sexual conquests.

It had been one of the farmhands from Lothering, who had sometimes helped his father on the fields tending to the crops.  
His name had been Gregory. He had been only a few years older than Valerian, if Carver remembered correctly. His tall, well-muscled frame, his dirty-blond hair, sun-kissed skin and wide blue eyes had ensnared the younger Hawke rather quickly.  
Gregory had been handsome, easy-going and generally likable.  
So Carver had developed some sort of strange infatuation with the blonde.

Maybe because Gregory had been one of the first people he had spent a longer period of time with other than his family. It also might have been Gregory’s charismatic nature or the fact that he had payed attention to Carver and actually had talked to him like he was interested in what Carver had to say. No one had ever done this except Valerian and on occasion mother. Father had always been too busy doting on his two perfect little Mages to even acknowledge Carver’s existence.  
So the bright smile, that Gregory had given Carver, whenever he saw him, had been enough to make the younger Hawke-brother follow the other man around like a lost Mabari-puppy, eager to please and craving for attention.

But his newly found obsession with the farmhand had soon after come to an abrupt and painful end.

_______________________________________________________

It had been an almost unbearably warm summer-night.  
The air was stuffy and smelled like dust and sweat in the small cramped hut, they all lived in together. 

Carver couldn’t sleep because of the heat. For the better part of the night he had rolled from one side of the small bed to the other and had sweated more than a Mabari under the blaring sun.  
After a while he couldn’t bare the sticky feeling of his skin under the thin blanket anymore and he stood up.

Careful to not make any noise, so he wouldn’t wake up Bethany, mother or father, Carver left the hut and went outside into the starry night.

Despite of the clear sky above him the air was still hot, but at least it was still a lot colder than in their stuffy little shack.  
So Carver decided to take a little night stroll to cool off his feverishly warm skin and perhaps search for a nice spot to get some rest in the barn or on top of one of the many bales of hay that were piled up behind the barn like he usually did, when the summer nights became too hot and humid to get any sleep in their little hut.

When he came closer to the old and worn down building, he suddenly heard strange noises.

Was it a vagabond? A thief? An animal?  
The noises came out of the barn. There was no doubt about that. Someone or something must have hidden inside it.  
Slightly alarmed, but also too curious to just run off and get his father (that probably would have been the sensible thing to do) Caver snuck around the shed, until he reached one of the narrow windows on the backside and peeked through it.

What he saw inside made his heart skip a beat.

 

Inside was Gregory laying on a haystack, naked as the Maker had created him. His legs were spread wide open and lifted up in the air, in between them stood no other than his brother. Valerian’s upper body was naked and his breeches were unlaced, hanging low around his knees.

Thanks to the position of the haystack and the oil-lamp that had been put on the ground beside it to illuminate the barn, Carver had a pretty good view of what was happing before his eyes.

Valerian was rhythmically pounding in the body of the other man with abandon. The younger man’s pace was fast and unforgiving, but if the farmhand’s obscenely loud moans were anything to go by he enjoyed the brutal rutting with every fiber of his body. 

A familiar heat started pooling in his groin and Carver felt himself beginning to stiffen in his breeches against his will. It was his brother for Maker’s sake. He should look away. Make a run for it. Do anything but spy on his big brother having sex with the farmhand. By Andraste’s knickers, what had he gotten himself into now?  
All those thoughts run through Carver’s mind, but he couldn’t help himself but keep watching. The scene before him was magnetizing. 

Gregory’s body was taut like a bow-string, his face was flushed in a lovely shade of pink, his eyes were shut and he was biting on his already swollen red bottom-lip. He looked truly delectable, even for Carver, who up until this moment still had believed that he solely liked girls and his infatuation with Gregory had been nothing more than admiration and the craving for positive attention from an older male role-model. It was kind of disturbing for the younger Hawke that any man let alone his father’s farmhand would make his skin tingle and his cock swell. He had never found any man even remotely attractive before he had met Gregory, but even he had never caused Carver to question his sexuality. Not that he had much experience with either sex, but he at least new that only Peaches as well as a few other girls from Lothering had made his cheeks flush red and his knees quiver. 

It had never crossed his mind, that he could also be attracted to men. Not that there was anything wrong with it. This new feeling, which the sight of Valerian pounding into Gregory’s willing pliable body caused in him, just caught Carver off guard. And even though it left him confused and flustered beyond words, the questioning of his sexuality alone was not the reason for the grueling feeling of shame that rose up in the pit of his stomach and made his throat constrict. The fact that he just couldn’t bring himself to be disgusted by the sight of his half-naked brother rutting against the older male, Valerian’s sizable rock-hard cock visibly slipping in and out of Gregory’s puckered hole, should have made his skin crawl in disgust. He should feel nauseous and deeply ashamed of watching his older brother in a situation like that, but instead Carver felt a strange mix of desire, anxiety, anger, raw lust and jealousy. What made his current state of mind even worse was that he didn’t even know whom he was jealous of…  
Was he jealous of Valerian, because he again had snatched a thing away from Carver? Because his big brother had gotten his hands on something he had wanted, but could never have?  
Or was he…  
No.  
The thought alone would guarantee that the Maker himself would throw him right into the Dark City to rot for an eternity.  
Still it lingered.  
What if he wasn’t jealous of Valerian but of Gregory instead?  
What if he wanted his older brother to use him in such a way? Stretching his anus wide with his thick long cock?  
The notion Carver could desire his own flesh and blood in such a way was abhorrent, but the depravity of all this didn’t make it less true.

Thankfully Carver was spared from further musing by a guttural, almost animalistic sound which was ripped from his brother’s throat as Gregory bucked under him, throwing his head back.  
Apart from a bit of awkward fumbling and messing around with Peaches the younger Hawke didn’t have much experience with anything sexual. Nonetheless he could still tell that both of them were close to orgasm.

Carver meanwhile was painfully hard and his breeches felt so tight that it hurt. His stiff prick was pressed against the rough fabric, straining and leaking precome.  
The constricting feeling of his smallclothes was excruciating, as was the heat pulsing through his erection.  
He needed friction or he would surely go mad.  
Therefore the younger Hawke ignored the shame still lingering in his gut and reached down his breeches, wrapping his right hand around his cock, rubbing up and down the shaft, while occasionally flicking his thump over the swollen head.

The depraved nature of Carver’s situation was soon forgotten in favor of is growing desperation for release.  
So Carver kept watching his brother’s large prick thrusting into Gregory’s writhing body, imagining being in the farmhand’s place. What would his brother’s cock feel like stretching his one hole? Could he even take the whole length? 

Peaches had played with his backside once while they had been fooling around in the barn. She had tentatively prodded his pucker with a finger, slipping it carefully inside and had then begun to wriggle it around until it had graced against a spot that had made Carver see stars. It had been an odd but nonetheless enjoyable feeling. Though that had only been one finger. How could that ever compare to Valerian’s long and thick erection?  
It would surely hurt. But judging by Gregory’s ecstatic moan and erratic breathing it also had to feel incredibly good. At least that was what Peaches’ older brother had told her and she him in return, hence why she had wanted to try stimulating Carver in that way and Gregory also seemed to enjoy it immensely.

The prospect of someone thrusting something long and stiff into him didn’t seem all that appealing to the younger Hawke in itself, but paired with the thrill of imagining something so forbidden and wicked like his older brother deflowering his behind was enough to throw Carver over the edge.  
He came with a strangled cry, releasing large spurts of cum.  
Valerian and Gregory also seemed to have reached their peak since his brother suddenly ceased all his movements after smashing his hips against the other man’s thighs in one final brutal thrust, while Gregory violently bucked beneath him.  
Both had become still.  
Catching his breath Carver watched them for a while, until his older brother bent down to capture the farmhand’s lips in a tender slow kiss, roaming his hands over the other’s exhausted form.  
Strangely enough this was the moment when Carver began to feel like an intruder.

Like the Maker himself had smitten him with his wrath the younger Hawke abruptly turned away from the window.  
The shame also came back full force leaving Carver feeling small and miserable.  
He couldn’t bear to witness the tender display before his eyes. A kiss of all things proved to be too much for Carver’s already shattered conscience and sense of propriety. This somehow felt like a much worse violation of his brother’s privacy than he masturbating while watching Valerian fuck the farmhand. This moment of gentle intimacy made his stomach churn with shame, guilt, jealousy and longing. It was simply too much. 

 

___________________________________

 

Not able to stand the sight of his brother caressing Gregory any longer, Carver left and hurried back to their house. It was a miracle that he had reached the bed with neither his parents nor Bethany noticing him. But somehow he had managed it. 

So he lay in bed, stiff and unmoving. His breeches were still wet and sticky with the evidence of his depravity.  
Carver dearly wished he had stayed in bed.  
Then he wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt and shame eating away at his insides, twisting his guts into a painful knot of yearning and remorse.

How could he ever face Valerian again?

With a pained sigh escaping him, Carver pressed his hands over his eyes trying to will all thoughts about his brother and what he had witnessed mere minutes ago away. 

He simply wouldn’t think of this Maker forsaken incident again. It just didn’t happen. It was all in his imagination.

Letting out a broken sob Carver closed his eyes and rolled onto his side.

Sleep had never seemed further away… 


End file.
